


You're All I Need

by distraughtlover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Poe Dameron, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hot, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stormpilot, Top Finn (Star Wars), gay relationship, relationship, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Finn finds Poe, and takes him to their bedroom. Or, what happens when a guy desperately needs his boyfriend.





	You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I love StormPilot so much!
> 
> Also, please excuse my vague descriptions of setting and other elements lol.

All Finn wanted was to be alone with Poe. 

He went through the halls of the ship they were on, focused on finding his boyfriend. Even though things had been relatively calm the past several months, people everywhere still needed his or Poe’s help with something. Finn was fine with that, but sometimes it got out of control. 

Finn passed several people he recognized but chose not to stop. He’d already had dinner without Poe because they were both busy attending to other matters, but enough was enough. Chrome hallway after chrome hallway, Finn walked briskly through them all, knowing the way he was going. 

Finally, he made it to the large lounge where he found Poe fixing a broken sink for someone. His boyfriend had just finished and was standing near a counter when he noticed him. Finn walked over. 

“Hey, you,” Poe said with a warm smile, slipping his hands around Finn’s strong waist. They shared a much-overdue kiss. Next to them, a window revealed a sea of stars, frozen and glittering. 

When their lips parted, Finn whispered, “What do you say to a little alone-time?” 

“What are we still doing here, then?” Poe replied, grinning lowly. 

Hand in hand, they practically raced back to their living quarters. At the front door, Poe waved his hand hurriedly against the motion sensor. They went inside, listening as the heavy doors slid closed. After moving through the living room, Finn and Poe broke into their bedroom. 

Poe immediately attached his hands to Finn’s shirt, eager to get the material off his boyfriend’s body. Finn readily complied and slipped it off. Poe stared in wonder at Finn’s broad muscular upper-half, before going down and kissing his chest. Finn groaned as Poe licked his nipple, and then he had him take off his shirt as well. 

They fell into the welcoming bed and rolled around, their strong chests rubbing together. When Poe was on his back, Finn rapidly pulled away his clothing, desiring nothing more than to have his boyfriend nude underneath him. 

When all of Poe’s clothes were gone, Finn went to work, rolling his body and flat-out humping his boyfriend. 

“Someone’s needy,” Poe whispered sensually, lips spread apart as he enjoyed Finn’s heavily muscular body atop him. 

“Fuck, I always need you,” Finn replied. Then, he quickly disrobed, shucking off his pants and underwear until he was completely naked with Poe. 

Finn’s arms were planted on the bed on either side of Poe’s head. His powerful biceps flexed as he continued rubbing against Poe. 

Then Finn moved his body and instantly engulfed Poe’s stiff cock. He sucked him off rapidly, his tightly set lips traveling up and down and all over. Arching up, Poe moaned deliciously and twisted his hands in their bed sheets, unwilling to be anywhere else but in Finn’s mouth. 

“I fucking love you,” Poe murmured, his eyes closed. 

Pulling his mouth off, Finn went up and hungrily kissed Poe, letting him taste himself. Suddenly, Poe threw Finn onto his back and shimmied down his body, planting kiss after kiss along his breathtaking ebony skin. 

Promptly, Poe embraced Finn’s substantially long, thick cock with his mouth. He loved how impressive his boyfriend was and strove to pleasure him as much as he could. Just like every time from before, Finn shifted around, groaning mad with ecstasy from Poe. He held himself back from face-fucking Poe, wanting to simply be at the sexual mercy of him instead. 

Loudly—and lewdly—popping his mouth off, Poe passionately jerked off Finn. His hand—slick from his own spit—nearly flew off Finn’s cock each time he thrusted it upward. He then decided that it was time for things to move on.

Leaning to the side, Poe opened up their nightstand and produced a condom and a bottle of lubrication, giving them both to Finn. 

Getting up, Finn had Poe bend over by the headboard. He massaged his boyfriend’s perfect, gorgeous ass, then slicked up his finger. Teasing Poe’s entrance, Finn gently let his finger slip inside, working it in and out until Poe felt ready for another one, and then one more. 

Finn groaned immensely from Poe’s breathtaking tightness around his digits. He gazed at Poe’s ass, which was beautifully round and sculpted with firm muscle, and then lovingly slipped his fingers out, needing to be inside him now. 

Tearing open the packaged condom, Finn suited up, lathered up, then positioned himself behind Poe. He pushed in the tip of his cock and stayed still momentarily. Inch by inch, breath by breath, he slid further inside until both he and Poe were fully connected. 

Making sure not to move until Poe was ready, Finn slowly moved back, his cock glacially sliding halfway out. Then, he pushed forward in one gentle motion, engulfed once more by his boyfriend’s unending tight heat. 

With Poe on his hands and knees, Finn was able to gaze and appreciate his muscular tanned backside. He brought forth his hand and let it travel across Poe’s lower back, then up across his shoulder blades, tenderly caressing his skin. 

Poe arched his back sinfully and pushed back to meet Finn’s thrusts. They went at a gentle consistent pace, merely starting things up. Even at a lower rhythm like this, Poe still felt slack-jawed from Finn’s thick man-meat sliding in and out of his hole. He bit his bottom lip, then grinned devilishly up at the ceiling. 

“Fuck me,” Poe said suddenly, with fierce urgency. 

Finn groaned as Poe grinded up against him, swiveling his butt around. He stared downward at the beautiful sight of Poe’s butt in action, then gripped his hips. Finn instantly slammed into him over and over. The sound of him fucking his boyfriend was loud and clear in the bedroom, their skin smacking hard and firm together. 

“Oh god, don’t fucking stop!” Poe exclaimed, burying his face into a pillow. He felt his eyes go wide once Finn found the right spot inside him and was nearly ready to cry from how extraordinary it all was. 

Finn worked without ceasing, determined to make sure Poe felt the greatest of pleasures. He rolled his hips largely and languidly, making his cock rub and drag inside him. Poe let out moan after moan, unable to focus on anything else but how good Finn’s dick was treating him. 

After switching between slowing down and fucking fast, Finn slipped out, so Poe could ride him. He excitedly lay against the headboard while Poe climbed anxiously into his lap. Holding Finn’s cock straight up, Poe slid down, his mouth wide open from being stuffed again. He rose up a few inches, savoring the moment, then dropped down, repeating this several times to get himself ready. 

Then Poe bounced his ass vigorously, slamming forcefully down each time. He gripped Finn’s broad black chest, lovingly rubbing his nipples. Their pleasured breaths mixed together, the sound of their airy groans traveling between each other.

“You don’t know what you do to me,” Finn said, breathing harshly as Poe used his hole to his advantage. 

Finn let himself enjoy the beauty of his bouncing boyfriend, lightly thrusting his hips up into him. In this new position, they went at it for a while, Poe somehow having the energy to ride him without needing to stop. 

Before they cummed, Finn wanted to be in one last position. Poe rose up completely and groaned in quiet dismay as his hole became startlingly empty. Finn had him lay on his back, and then got in front of him, sliding back inside.

Finn dropped his body down onto Poe, breathing harshly as he slid through his embracing, heated perfection. Poe reached down and squeezed Finn’s mammoth ass, caressing the taut skin with a lover’s grip. He felt wondrously overwhelmed from the hulking manly presence of Finn atop him, always wanting it no matter what. 

“I love you,” Finn murmured into Poe’s ear. 

Bringing Finn’s head towards him, Poe said, “I love you, too,” then kissed him with love and unending passion. 

Poe began tugging on his own cock, pumping himself nonstop. Finn urged him on, and then suddenly Poe saw white, groaning in full pleasure from the beauty of his orgasm. He felt out of his body while simultaneously still experiencing being fucked by Finn. Involuntarily, he tightened his hole, which brought Finn to the edge. 

Yelling deeply, Finn’s orgasm shot out, his cock pumping out strip after strip of cum. He was nearly ready to lose it from Poe’s magnificent heat still wrapped around him. Finn shuddered as his orgasm ceded, then lay frozen on top of Poe, still inside his hole. 

When they were good, Finn slipped out and threw the condom away, then cleaned up Poe. The bedroom was silent, and then the sheets rustled as they climbed underneath. Finn, wrapping his arm around Poe’s waist, pulled him in close. 

Poe rested his hand on Finn’s chest. Their bare bodies were pressed tightly together. Instead of falling asleep, they stayed up, wanting to be in each other’s presence for as long as they could. 

Outside their bedroom window, a blanket of platinum stars drifted by slowly.


End file.
